De cuando Salazar Slytherin cazó un dragón
by Cris Snape
Summary: A punto de inaugurar Hogwarts, sus fundadores evocan épocas pasadas. Regalo de AI para SpicaM


**EL ACUERDO**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Escrito para el_ _ **"Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019"**_ _del foro_ " **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

 _Para SpicaM._

* * *

—Lo logramos.

La voz de Godric Gryffindor resonó en el Gran Comedor. Estaba parado justo en el centro, con los brazos en jarra y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. A su lado, Salazar Slytherin asintió para darle la razón.

—Aún no —Rowena Ravenclaw dio dos pasos adelante mientras su compañera, Helga Hufflepuff, compartía con ella una mirada cómplice, sabedora sin duda alguna de lo que se traía entre manos—. He preparado una pequeña sorpresa.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, la bruja alzó la varita y murmuró un hechizo inaudible. Un haz de luz blanca salió disparado hacia el techo y, una vez en lo más alto, explotó y lo cubrió todo de chispitas doradas. Los dos brujos presentes se cubrieron brevemente los ojos para protegerse del resplandor y, una vez cesó, pudieron comprobar cómo un cielo estrellado se reflejaba en la cúpula de piedra del Gran Comedor.

—¡Asombroso! —Exclamó Godric, extasiado ante la belleza del hechizo—. Es excepcional.

—Gracias, querido.

Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio durante un segundo, hasta que Helga encaró a un Salazar que ya había dejado de mirar hacia arriba.

—¿Tú no vas a decir nada?

Era típico de Helga utilizar semejante tono de voz para dirigirse a Salazar, de la misma forma que era típico de Salazar permitirle solo a Helga que le hablase de aquella manera.

—¿Qué quieres que diga, mujer?

—No estaría mal que felicitaras a Rowena. O que te mostraras agradecido, al menos.

—¿Por qué?

Helga apretó los dientes. Incluso pareció ponerse un poco roja.

—Porque es de buena educación.

Salazar pareció meditar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por un momento estuvo a punto de señalar que, como todos los presentes sabían, él carecía por completo de educación ya que se había criado en un pantano rodeado de alimañas y gentes de mal vivir, pero se lo pensó mejor. Carente de sinceridad, miró a la bruja e inclinó la cabeza en su dirección.

—Muchas gracias por tu hechizo, Rowena.

Y añadió:

—Es tan bello como fútil.

Godric se carcajeó y la aludida se encogió de hombros. Helga no se vio satisfecha en absoluto.

—¡Salazar!

—¿No he sido lo suficientemente educado?

—¿Y tú pretendes ser profesor?

Helga estaba dispuesta a ejercer ese papel de madre del grupo que a veces adquiría, pero Rowena la tomó del brazo y decidió que y habían tenido suficientes disputas por un día.

—Acompáñame a las cocinas, Helga. Se me antoja una tarta de melaza.

—Pero Salazar…

—Salazar ha sido muy amable. Vamos.

Helga no quería partir sin cantarle las cuarenta pero el plan de tomar tarta no le parecía malo en absoluto. Así pues, las dos mujeres abandonaron el Gran Comedor. Sus voces se perdieron en unos pasillos que pronto estarían repletos de jóvenes brujos ansiosos por aprender magia.

—Sé que no eres amigo de artificios y ornamentos —Godric colocó un mano sobre el hombro del otro brujo—, pero has de reconocer que Rowena ha tenido una buena idea.

—De hecho —Salazar volvió a mirar hacia el techo—, creo que este hechizo ayudará a Hogwarts en su camino hacia la grandeza.

—¿Lo crees?

—Ambos sabemos que al principio será difícil captar nuevos alumnos —Salazar comenzó a pasear por la estancia. Cuatro largas mesas ocupaban buena parte del lugar, engalanadas con los colores de las cuatro Casas que compondrían Hogwarts—. Hacer que este castillo se llene de magos y hechiceras no será un camino de rosas.

—Por supuesto.

—Hogwarts necesita labrarse un nombre. Ha de convertirse en algo grandioso. Debemos lograr que todos los brujos hablen de nosotros, que ansíen venir aquí —Salazar extendió una mano hacia arriba—. Hechizos como éste nos ayudarán en nuestro cometido. Imagina a los niños que regresan a sus hogares hablar del techo encantado, de la Torre de Astronomía, del Bosque Prohibido… Yo querría conocer todos esos sitios.

Godric asintió. Llegar hasta ese punto de sus vidas había requerido de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. Habían pasado muchos años desde que cuatro jóvenes brujos acordaran construir un colegio de magia y hechicería. El proyecto había salido adelante a duras penas, gracias a su tesón y fuerza de voluntad. Y aunque el castillo estaba construido, aunque ya hubieran elegido al profesorado e incluso contaran con un montón de elfos domésticos, aún les faltaba lo más importante: alumnos.

—Contamos con más méritos que un techo encantado —Godric tomó asiento junto a la mesa engalanada con los colores de Ravenclaw—. Estoy convencido de que todos los brujos de Inglaterra conocen a Salazar el Matadragones.

Slytherin entornó los ojos. Conocía perfectamente a su amigo como para no detectar cierto tonillo sarcástico en sus últimas palabras.

—¿Otra vez con esa historia?

—Hubo un tiempo en que se la contabas a todo el mundo.

—Porque me era de utilidad —Salazar hizo un movimiento desdeñoso con la mano—. Ahora no es más que un chismorreo sin importancia.

—A mí no me lo parece —Godric le invitó a sentarse e invocó un pellejo de vino y dos copas—. Es un excelente relato de aventuras.

—¿De verdad vas a seguir por ahí?

—¿Y qué otra cosa puedo hacer? La noche invita a ello —Gryffindor agitó las manos—. Buena compañía, vino, un cielo estrellado y la historia de cuando Salazar Slytherin cazó un dragón.

—Sí que vas a seguir por ahí.

Godric se rió a carcajadas. Había algo en esa risa que a veces hacía estremecer a Salazar, como si fuera el puro reflejo de la honestidad y el valor de su compañero.

Se habían conocido dos décadas atrás, siendo ambos unos brujos jóvenes e inexpertos pero muy poderosos. Salazar fue el primero en llegar a Hogsmeade, pasando sus días sin pena ni gloria, rodeado por personas que le miraban mal sólo por proceder de un lugar que contaba con mala fama entre otros magos. El joven Salazar era taciturno, desconfiado y tímido y gustaba de pasar el tiempo en el Bosque prohibido. Para cuando Godric llegó, prácticamente era un ermitaño que mantenía más conversaciones con serpientes que con humanos.

Godric causó sensación desde el principio. Altanero, bravucón y extrovertido, sólo tuvo que mostrar a los vecinos de Hogsmeade su capa, hecha con la piel de un león al que cazó personalmente en la salvaje África, para ganarse la admiración de todos. Salazar al principio lo odió y sólo se acercó a él porque lo sabía poderoso. Extraordinariamente poderoso. Y él, consciente desde niño de la importancia del poder, sabía lo mucho que le convenía trabar amistad con personas como Godric Gryffindor.

Por aquella época alguien más llegó a Hogsmeade. Se trataba de un dragón que causaba estragos entre la población local. Devoraba al ganado, hacía arder los graneros e incluso atacaba a personas que, despistadas, se perdían en la espesura del Bosque Prohibido. Como no podía ser de otra manera, Godric se ofreció para dar caza a semejante bestia. Obviamente, Salazar no podía permitírselo ya que era la ocasión perfecta para ganarse el respeto de los vecinos y, más importante aún, del altivo y estúpido Gryffindor.

Así pues, Salazar se internó en el Bosque Prohibido en solitario, anunciando a los cuatro vientos que encontraría al dragón y le daría muerte. Tres días después, volvió con una garra ensangrentada y la certeza de que había dejado de causar estragos para siempre.

—Hay una cosa que siempre me he preguntado —Godric le sacó de sus cavilaciones—. ¿Por qué la garra? ¿Por qué no trajiste su cabeza? Hubiera sido mucho más efectivo.

—Lo consideré una falta de respeto.

—¿Hacia el dragón? Si era una bestia inmunda.

—Aún así, con la garra fue más que suficiente.

Godric asintió pero no se dio por convencido.

—Con los años, yo he desarrollado otra teoría.

—¡No me digas!

—Creo que no mataste al dragón.

Había algo de ternura en sus ojos. Salazar, hombre más que acostumbrado a dominar sus emociones hasta sus últimas consecuencias, enrojeció e incluso titubeó.

—¡Qué bobadas dices!

Godric bebió vino directamente del pellejo. Salazar estaba tan turbado que no se lo reprochó como siempre solía hacer.

—Tú no eres la clase de brujo que utiliza la violencia. Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años y ni una sola vez te he visto enfrentarte en un duelo a nadie.

—¿Insinúas que no estoy capacitado para esos menesteres? —Había tensión en las mandíbulas de Slytherin.

—En absoluto. Estoy convencido de que eres un duelista extraordinario y es bastante posible que pudieras vencerme en un duelo mágico. De hecho, me gustaría comprobarlo cuando a ti te apetezca.

Salazar, impaciente, le arrebató el vino. Necesitaba un trago. Con urgencia.

—Odio que divagues.

—No lo haré, tranquilo —Godric cruzó una pierna sobre la otra—. Te decía que antes de llegar a un duelo, te has asegurado de salir vencedor de cualquier enfrentamiento utilizando tu mayor don. La palabra.

Salazar apretó las mandíbulas. En otro momento hubiera agradecido el cumplido pero en esa ocasión se sentía tenso, lo cual era una absoluta tontería porque estaban hablando de hechos que ya no tenían importancia.

—¿Y de ahí sacas la conclusión de que no maté al dragón?

—¿Me equivoco acaso?

No, no se equivocaba. En lugar de contar la historia de cuando Salazar Slytherin cazó un dragón, deberían contar la historia de cuando Salazar Slytherin se encontró un dragón en el bosque y, usando la lengua pársel, le convenció para aterrorizar a Hogsmeade. Después, fingiría que le daba muerte. Una garra mutilada a cambio de una amplia zona de caza y protección perpetua.

—Te reconozco dos cosas, Godric —Salazar se puso en pie—. Por un lado, eres el mejor espadachín que conozco. Por otro, tienes una gran imaginación. Gracias a ella contamos con Hogwarts, aunque a veces te equivocas —Apuró el vino de un trago—. Maté a ese dragón y ahora me voy a comer tarta de melaza con nuestras queridas damas. Que tengas una buena noche.

Salazar inclinó la cabeza y también abandonó el Gran Comedor. Godric aún permaneció allí un rato. Su amigo era un mentiroso excepcional, aunque a él no podía engañarlo. Lo del dragón lo supo desde el principio, aunque se dejó engañar porque la mentira terminó llevándolo a un lugar maravilloso.

Hogwarts.

* * *

 _No es una historia demasiado larga pero es una escena que he disfrutado escribiendo. Espero que te haya gustado, SpicaM. Un beso._


End file.
